Reversed Love
by xxbtrbaby
Summary: Life before BTR and when there BTR.It should be Ken/James and Carlos/Logan but its James/Logan and Carlos/Ken James should have Logan on lap and Carlos in Kens but what happens when its reversed.Find out in Reversed Love.Slash JAMES/LOGAN and KEN/CARLOS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fan fic story and I hope its not to bad and Hope you like it... No I don't wish big time  
>rush would switch to teenick because I don't like the sound of them being gay it dosen't seem like<br>them and I can't picture it at all... But I wrote this because I thik it's cute but gross at the same  
>time confusing? yes! hope you like it. AND KEN=KENDALL SOMETIMES AND IDONT WANT TO<br>WRITE IT OUT OR THERES NO MORE ROOM... **

**NICKNAMES/SHORTINGS=KENDALL=KEN,K-DOG,K.. CARLOS=CAR,CARLIE(NOT IN GIRLY WAY),CARLITOS,C..  
><strong>**JAMES=JAMIE,JAMEZ,JAM,J... LOGAN=LOGIE,LOG,L..**

**WARNING=SLASH JAMES/LOGAN KENDALL/CARLOS **

**RATING= K-T might not get to T but idk yet...**

**DISCLAIMER=I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH IF I DID IT WOULD BE SO AWESOME... WISH I COULD OWN BIG TIME RUSH I LOVE THEM AND WANT TO MARRY THEM ALL... NO I DON'T WANT THEM TO BE GAY...**

The boys were at the school kendall logan and carlos arugeing about something stupied. that followed with logan saying i need to get new friends. James was looking in the mirror combing his hair. what everyone didnt know is that James wasn't just looking in the mirror he was trying to find a way to tell his friends his secreat in his head. James stoped and looked at his friends fighting and said whats going on. Logan and Carlos think thay Red Jakets (A/N made that up I dont know anything about hockey) hockey team is the worst team. Kendall said. WHAT... No no no my friends they are the best there is James said. No Fly Egals(A/N made up again) is the best hockey team Carlos said. yeah red Jakets lost 90% of there games last year Logan said. They had an off season Kendall and James said together. and they aruged like that for 20 more mins. and James remebering he still had to tell his secreat to them. Guys I have to tell you something important James said. Im...

**Review! Next one up soon sorry it's so short I'm not feeling well and I'm  
><strong>**tired but I wanted to post this before I go to bed so I hope you like it and please review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well I hope you enjoy and yes it will be getting better soon I promise I just have  
>to get to that point. Lol anyways yes carlos and Kendall will go out soon but yo can't<br>forget my FAVORITE LOGAN AND JAMES will be going out soon to I dont know when  
>but they will be... Hope you like it <strong>

**DISCLAIMER- I DON"T OWN BIG TIME RUSH THOUGH IT WOULD BE AWESOME I LOVE THEM SO MUCH**

**WARRING- SLASH(SOON) DON'T LIKE PLEASE DONT READ**

**RATED-K-T (MIGHT NOT GET TO T IDK YET...)**

**PARINGS- JAMES/LOGAN KENDALL/CARLOS **

James's POV

"I'm"... James said "your what" Kendall asked. "I'm going on a date with the girl on our hockey team" I said. "Oh that's great can me and Sarah double date with you." Kendall asked. "I'll ask her okay I'll go ask right now " I said. With that I left to try and get a date with Kara from the boys hockey team. I walked to the hockey stadium and found Kara there taking off her gear."Hey Kara" I said. "Oh hey" Kara said kinda happy to see him. "So I was woundering if you would go on a date with me tonight?" I asked. "Really I would love to" Kara said all happy. "Great oh and can Kendall and Sarah double with us?" I asked."Yeah that be grerat see you tonight?" she said. "Yeah tonight say 7ish?" I asked. "That's perfect." She said and with that I walked back to where the boys were hanging out and said "K-Dog she that would be awesome." "Great what time should I get Sarah" Kendall asked. "7Ishthat okay" I said "Thats great I'll just tell her that it's a doubl date now" Kendall said. "So what are we suppost to do?" Carlos and Logan. "Umm hang out here and talk watch some T.V." I said. "Fine" Logan and Carlos replied. *skip to date and in the appartment* *On the date with James Kendall Kara, and sarah* James POV.

Me and Kendall were sitting with our dates and yes the girl I'm with is pretty but I couldn't get my mind off telling my friends my secreat. So finally I faked being sick and we headed back home which was about 1to 2 hours away.

* WithLogan and Carlos No POV.*

Logan and Carloswere sitting on the couch watching T.V. When Logan spoke up. "Carlos i have to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell." Logan said. "I promise now what is it?" Carlos asked. "Okay here it is goes... I'm gay." Logan said looking away... "That's okay buddy because I'm gay to." Carlos said. "But there's more.. i'm gay and I like James." Logan said. "Oh, okay well now I need to tell you something and you can't tell anyone." Carlos said. "Okay I promise." Logan said."Okay like I said I'm gay and I like Kendall." Carlos said."Really!" Logan said. "Yes." carlos replied. "Okay well when they get home we both have to tell them were gay okay." Logan said. "Okay deal." Carlos said and they go back to watching T.V.

** A/N I HOPE YOU LIKED IT I LIKED WRITTING IT SO FAR THERE WILL BE MORE AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR YALL TO READ MORE OF  
><strong>**IT HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT REVIEW PLEASE THEY ARE WANTED EVEN IF THERE MEAN I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO  
>MEAN AND NICE REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED THANKS FOR READING ILL POST NIGT ONE REAL SOON (HAVE TO FINSH<br>WRITTING IT FIRST LOL) HOPE YOU LIKED! SORRY IF IT'S TO SHORT I TRIED MY BEST TO MAKE IT LONG THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT...  
><strong>

** WARNING-SLASH=KENDALL/CARLOS  
>JAMESLOGAN **

** DISCLAIMER-I DONT OWN BIG TIME RUSH BUT IF I DIDEVERY ONE WOULD KNOW IT WOULD BE ALL OVER  
>THE INTERNET AND NEWS... NICKALODAN OWNS BIG TIME RUSH BUT IN THE SHO GOSTOVO OWNS THEM..<strong>

**RATED-K-T MAYBE NOT T IDK YET(THE USE OF THE WORD QUEER IS USED YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED..**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT I DO!**

No ones POV.

Logan and Carlos were watching T.V. again when they door opeaned. "Were back" kendall yelled to the living room and Logan and Carlos came out. "Hey um we have to tell you something important." Logan and Carlos said together. "Yeah and I have something I need to say to." James said. "Well me and Logan will go first okay." Carlos said. "Okay." James replied. "I'm gay." Logan and Carlos said at the same time. Kendall and James said "oh." "Thats okay guys your still our bro's." Kendall said. "Okay good now James what did you need to say." Carlos said. "Um I wanted to come out and sat I'm gay too." James said. "Oh I knew that." Kendall said. "Oh okay." Logan and Carlos said."Wait Kendall how did you know." James asked. "First you love your hair just like a girl and 2 you haven't had a date with a girl in a year (until today) I know your gay." Kendall said. "Oh that makes since." James said Carlos was looking at Kendall to see if he would say he was but sadly to Carlos he didn't. So after James, Logan, Carlos amitted about being gay they all went home and left Kendall at his house alone.

James POV.

"Why did you keep looking at Kendall" I asked Carlos." Um well no reason." Carlos said. "Oh." I said "I wounder why Logan's face lit up when I said I was gay to." I thought to myself. "What?" Logan asked."What do you mean? Did I say that out loud?" I asked. "Yes you did and please what do you mean by that?" Logan asked. "Oh just that when I said I was gay I think your face lit up." I said matter of factly. "Oh well you must have been seeign things because it didn't sorry." Logan said trying to lie his guts out. "Oh okay then well this is my house so I'ss see ya'll at school okay." I said and walked ino my house. The next day I was at school and I saw Kendall and Carlos but the one I didn't see was the smart boy we all loved hanging out with. "Hey guys what's up where's Logan?" Iasked them as I walked up to them. "I don't know man but he should be here already." Kendall said with a worried look on his face. As I was looking arou nd for Logan I saw someone getting beat up by one of the school bully's and when I took a better look I relised it was Logan and I screamed his name and the 3 of us ran up to him. I thought to myself. "Hey leave him alone he didn't do any thing to you." I said mad. "Yes he did." The bully said glaring at me. "What? What did he do?" Kendall asked. " He was burn a queer face." He said pushing past us all and walking away. "Logan are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Carlos kept asking in horror that his best friend might be hurt. "Yeah I'm fine thanks." LOgan said getting up and walking towards me."thanks for helping me out and geting him to stop." He said to me and as he was saying this all I could think about was Logan being hurt because he's gay and man he looks so BEAUTIFUL. Who dude stop hes your best friend you can't get feelings for him now that would be wrong on every leavel there is.. I thought to myself hopeing this feeling will go away...

** A/N I HOPE YOU LIKED IT A COUPLE QUESTIONS TO ASK...**

**#1-WILL JAMES FEELINGS EVER GO AWAY  
>OR WILL HE HAVE TO FACE THEM SOMEDAY?<strong>

**#2-WHT DID YOU THINK WAS IT GOOD  
>WAS IT BAD?<strong>

**#3-WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT WILL KENDALL  
>FIND OUT THAT HE REALLY IS GAY AND GET TOGETHER<br>WITH CARLOS OR STAY IN THE CLOSET A LITTLE LONGER?  
><strong>

** ANSWER THESE IN THE REVIEW!**

** REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME GOOD AND BAD REVIEW PLEASE...**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, I KNOW IT MAY SUCK BUT I HAVE GREAT  
>IDEAS FOR THIS THEY DONT GET DRAMA UNTIL THEY ACTULLY BECOME<br>BTR SO TI HOPE YOU STILL LIKE IT. **

**WARNING-SLASH=KENDALL/CARLOS JAMES/LOGAN**

**RATED- K-T MIGHT NOT GET TO T IDK YET BUT IT MIGHT **

**DISCLAIMER-I DONT OWN BTR BUT IF I DID I WOULD TOTTALLY LOVE THAT  
>AND I WOULD LIKE TO MEET THEM ONE DAY!<strong>

*At the school still*

James POV

I was trying to get rid of this strang feeling I was starting to get for Logan but I just couldn't for some strange reason. I got pulled  
>out of my thinking to vocies calling my name. "James James JAMES" I heard them yell. "WHAT?" I screamed back at them relizing it was<br>Carlos and gave him a "I'm sorry" look and he said"it's okay buddy it's just were going to be late for class come on." "Okay sorry dude didnt  
>mean to space out like that." I said walking to my first class that we all had together even though we all had they same classes and lockers<br>all next to each other. Still some how we still don't want to kill eachother out of annoince.I walked in and took my seat next to Kendall and Logan  
>and Logan smiled at me and I smiled back feeling a strange feeling in my stomach. I looked over at Kendall and Carlos were talking and laughing<br>at something I didn'y know about. So I decided to lean in and ask. "So what's so funny?" I asked leaning closeto Kendall's ear making him jump at my  
>sudden words I laughed about it and asked again."Whats so funny?" "Oh just that did you see the look on the bully face when you got all up in it it was<br>priceless." Kendall said and I knew he was lieing because he wasnt scared and I didnt get all that up in his face but decided it was best not to bother  
>the subject anymore.<p>

Kendall's POV.

So what I lied to James okay I didn't want anyone else to hear me (manly Logan) and I didn't want James to know I knew now.  
>Yes I know James likes Logan me and Carlos both do but we dont plan on telling ether one we know. Okay it might be a werid reason<br>how I found out but it's cute me and Calros were talking and Carlos told me to look at James looking at Logan and when i did James was  
>staring at Logan and I couldn't help but laugh and then James leaned in and said in my ear what are you laughing at and of course I lied and<br>told some strange tail. Of course he bought it. Then when I looked at Carlos laughing I noticed something different about him  
>he looked kinda... Cute to me.. Wait WHAT? Did I just say my best guy friend was cute<strong>(1)<strong> I'm not even gay. Am I?

Logan's POV

Okay so now that I know James is gay I can't help but wounder if he likes me as much as I like him. I know I sound strang likeing  
>my best friend but I can't help it his beautiful eyes when he's trying to think or at any givin time. They way he likes looking at himself<br>and oh who am I kidding I think I might be in love... with James Dimand!

**A/N OKAY I KNOW ITS BAD BUT I PROMISE IT SHOULD GET BETTER THE MORE YOU READ PLEASE REVIEW BAD AND GOOD  
>ARE ALWASY WELCOME AND TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO DIEFFRENT AND WHAT I SHOULD KEEP THE SAME OKAY AND THE (#)<br>THINGS MEANS THERES A MEANING BEHIND IT AND FOR (1) IT'S. WOULDNT IT BE WERID IF YOU WERE A GIRL AND JUST ONE DAY  
>LIKED YOUR BEST GIRL FRIEND AND WERE TOTALLY STRAIGHT. OR YOUR BEST GUY FRIEND AND WERE COMPETLY STRAIGHT NOW<br>WOULD'NT THAT BE WEIRD AND WORRY YOU I KNOW IT WOULD ME.. HOPE YOU LIKE PLEASE REVIEW ITS WOULD BE NICE TO KNOW  
>WHAT YALL THINK OF IT. '<strong>

** GOOD REVIEWS... BAD REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED AND LOVED THANKS FOR READING WAIT FOR MORE SOON...**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, I KNOW IT MAY SUCK BUT I HAVE GREAT IDEAS FOR THIS THEY DONT GET DRAMA UNTIL THEY ACTULLY BECOME BTR SO TI HOPE YOU STILL LIKE IT.

**WARNING-SLASH=KENDALL/CARLOS JAMES/LOGAN**

**RATED- K-T MIGHT NOT GET TO T IDK YET BUT IT MIGHT **

**DISCLAIMER-I DONT OWN BTR BUT IF I DID I WOULD TOTTALLY LOVE THAT AND I WOULD LIKE TO MEET THEM ONE DAY!**

Kendall's POV

I couldnt stop thinking about how I started feeling for Carlos and how new it was to me because really I Kendall Knight was suppost to like girls not GUYS but I mean I can't stop think about him and how cute he is. His smile his laugh is walk hi-his his... everything.. HOLY GUM DROPS I'm in love with Carlos Garcia...

Carlos' POV

I was looking at Kendall when I noticed he was thinking. How did I know because he had his thinking face on. All I could do was think was what is he thinking about? Is he thinking of a girl me what? I had to know so I asked him. "Hey Kendall what you thinking about? I asked. "What huh oh sorry what you say? He said to me. "What were you thinking about?" I asked again hopeing to get something good. "Oh nothing much just that I hate school." He said looking around. "Oh okay well I do to and class is starting now." I said looking at what the teacher was about to talk about but iI couldn't help but just glance at Kendall and smile every now and then.

*Skiping school there all at Kendall's house in his back yard on the champaling*

Logan's POV.

"Okay guys I bet you all ten bucks I can to three backflips and one cartwheel on the ground not the chapaling." I said smiling knowing that is what I was best at. "Your on buddy." Carlos said shaking my hand to seal the deal and I look and James and Kendall woundering f they were in it to they just nodded there heads indicating that they were in to. I nodded my head back and jumped off the champaling and on the ground I loked at them and heard "you can do it Logie" From James and I smiled to myself and did the three backflips and one cartwheel and landed them all. I looked at them and said pay up Carlos pouted and said here giving me the money and Kendall doing the same. thwn I got to James who just looked at me and I held my hand out saying pay up buddy and he looked down and said "I'm sorry Logie I don't have any money but I can pay you when I do" I looked at him and smiled loving him more when he pouts like hes doing right now. "Ugh fine but if I dont get paid I will hurt you and thats not a threat its a promise" I said smirking because he started to look kinda scared at what I said.

James' POV

I told Logan I would pay him back and then he gives me the most frighting threat/promise ever and to be honest I was scared even though I could take him down anytime I wanted to but I would never do that to the one I loved... wait wait did I just say that I loved Logan OH GOSH... This crush is more then just a crush and i need to get that fixed and soon.

Nobody's POV

The boys were all watching the pussy cat dolls music video to when I grow up and James says "I'm gonna meet them one day." "How?" Logan asked geting a gron from Kendall and Carlos knowing what James was going to say. James stood up on Kendall's coffie table and sang" because I'm going to be famous" Making Logan regret asking a little and Kendall looks at Carlos and says "Carlos make him stop" and with that Carlos pats his helmet and tackles James to the floor.

Logan's POV

When I asked James thatquestion I knew what he was going to say and that he would sing it to and thats why I asked because I loved to hear him sing and then carlso tackeled him and I wanted to stop him but then they would know something was up and make me tell them and I wasnt ready for that yet. So when the news came on and asked "Do you wanna be famous." and James looks up from behind the couch from wrestling Carlos and Says "YES!" and then the producder said" well go down to the theater and adtion because Gustovo Rock is there holding themm right now addtions close at 5 P.M. so hurry before it's to late." and then James screams and said"Please soemone drive me." "Known of us can drive James." Kendall said sadly. Then I rememberd.. "James I have my licence I'll dive and we can take you okay come on letws go." I said happy I would make my best friend/lover SO happy.

James' POV

**A/N- if you've seen the first episode of big time rush season 1 you know what happends next okay so Im going to skip to the dsy Kendall says yes to Gustovo.-**

"Kendall how could you say know to THE Gustovo rock?' I asked him " He made you cry*poinign to Logan* said you have no talent*he said to me* and broke my moms teacup." He said looking at me as if I should have known. "Please just call him." Logan said handing him his phone and I looked at him and smiled and asked if he would come ith me a speak with me for a sec. Thats when I decided to tell him how I felt because really nothing matter to me anymore but him.

Carlos' POV.

I was kinda happy Kendall didnt take the offer because I still haven't told him how I felt and I wanted to and now I knew was the best time. "Kendall can I talk to you before you call him back please." I said hopeing he would. He looked at me and smiled I smmiled back and he said yes come one talk to me. "Kendall you know how I said I was gay.. well please doont hate me for this but but... I like you Kendall no no I love you for cryint out loud." I said all that and then looked at him and he smiled. wait why was he smiling then I relised he was leaning into me so I leand in to and then it happend we kissed . The kiss was the bst kiss I ever had and it was magical and I felt that spark that everyone in movies talkes about. We pulled apart after what seemed like years and I looked at him and he was smiling when he sais"I've been wanting to do that since forever Carlos I love you so much and I'm sorry it took so long to figure that out." I smiled and looked him in the eyes and said"I love you to. Would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend Kendall Knight?" He looked at me and smiled and said"I would be delighted." and with that we kissed and huged and waited for Logan and James to come back and tell them Kendall would call in a month or so.

Logan's POV

I was walking with James so we could talk somewhere privit and looked back and saw Carlos and Kendall kissing and was happy that he finally told him and relised thats what I need to do and not soon but now. When me and James made it to the ohter side of the parking lot an it seemed like it took forever I finally spoke up and said"James I need to tell you somthing important and no it can not wait." I said before he could cutt me off. "James I.. I ...I love you." I said and looked down at my feet scared he was going to hate me now. "Logie why are you looking at your feet look at me." He said with a happy tone and I looked up and then are lips meet and it felt like was floating on cloud 9. We pulled apart and I smiled."I love you to Logie and I cant imagine my life with someone else. He said and I smiled and asked."Well then would you like to be my boyfriend James Dimand?" He looked at me and giggled like a little girl and said "nothing would make me happier"

**A/N THIS IS THE LONGIST CHAPTER I HAVE LOL SORRY I HAVNT POSTED I HURT MY RIGHT WRIST AND IM RIGHT HANDED AND I WASNT ALOUD TO TYPE TEXT OR ANYTHING LOL BUT IM BACK I STILL HAVE TO BE CAREFUL AND NOT TYPE MUCH BECAUSE ITS NOT DONE HEALING AND I STILL SHOULDNT BE TYPEING BUT I MISSED YALL AND COULDNT STOP WRITING SO MY HAND HURTS BADLY SO UI HAD TO STOP AND YALL HAVE TO WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPTER TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS AND I KNOW I STARTED FOLLOWING THE TV SHOW BUT I HAD TO SO I COULD GET TO THIS POINT BUT THERE WONT BE ALOT OF THAT AND I KNOW TEHY CALL LIKE THE NEXT DAY BUT IN MINE IT WILL HAVE TO WAIT BECAUSE I WANT THEM TOGETHER A MONTH BEOFR EHTEY EVER GO TO L.A. BUT DIDNT WANT TO PUT IT IN THAT SOON AND YES THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER IM NOT NEAR DONE AT ALL AND IT WILL GET ALOT BETTER ONCE THERE IN L.A. AND ARE BTR I HAVE GREAT IDEAS FOR THIS AND CANT WAIT FOR YALL TO READ THEM... **

** GOOD REVIEWS... BAD REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED AND LOVED THANKS FOR READING WAIT FOR MORE SOON...**


	6. Chapter 6

James'POV

Logan asked me to be his boyfriend and we kissed it was like I was is in heaven. I thought to myself as me and Logan walked back to Kendall and Carlos who were holding hands. Well I guess we all have things to explain. "Hey me and Logan are going out now." I said as we walked up to them."HOLY GUM DROPS me and Kendall are to."Carlos said happy."Really? Holy gum drops?"Logan asked looking t Kendall and then Carlos. "Yeah I got it from Kendall." Carlos said smiling at his boyfriend. "Okay Kendall explain why you say that?" I said laughing. "Well my mom says not to cuss so I say holy gum drops got a problem with it?" He said." Nope not at all." I said laughing harder. "So when are you going to call that guy?" Logan asked."Oh about that I'm going to wait awhle because of me and Carlos." He said happy.

5 weeks later Logan's POV

Me and James were at his house making out on his couch when the door opens and we here a scream and pull apart. "Dudes we would like to walk in once and yall not be makin gout please." Carlos said disgusted out with Kendall at his side."Oh don't act like me and James havn't walked in on yall plenty of times okay and if you learned to KNOCK and not just walk in it wouldn't happen." I said "Ya but if we knock yall just say go away were making out or just ignore us." Kendall says. "Okay whatever well wether your here or not we will be going back to making out." James says before sitting in my lap and making out with me.

Carlos' POV

"Babe lets just leave and go to your house and let them make out." I said looking at Kendall with my puppy dog eyes that he always falls for. "Okay only because I love you." He says grabing my had and heading to his house. When we get to his house he leads me to his room and sits me down and says "what do you want to do?" "umm well we could try this." I say and pull him down on my lap and start kissing him. The kiss last for a while until breath was a need. Once we got our breath back we started kissing which led to a full blown out makeout session.

Kendall's POV

I was sitting on Carlos' lap making out with him when my phone goes off I stop and pull it out upset I had to stop. That didn't stop Carlos from kissing down my neck. I answerd my phone with a "hello" "Dude were are yall your late for practice get here now." I heard on the other line which was James and Logan yelling at me to get to practice. "Okay okay we'll be there in a min." I said annoyed and hung up. "Carlos baby we need to get to practice were already late." I said looking down at him and his now sad face.

1 Month later nobody's POV.

"Hey Kendall are you ever going to call that dude back." James asked while sitting on Logan's lap at the store where Kendall works. "I don't know I don't want to leave Carlos or you guys you my brotheres and Carlos is my boyfriend I dont think I can just leave like that." Kendall says. "Dude just call him it's a once in a life time oppertonity." Logan says to him. "Okay let me get this staight if you had the chance to go to L.A. with a big mean scary producer and record demos you would?" Kendall asked looking at them all. "Yes" they all yell nodding there heads. "Okay I'll call." *you know how that goes down it's the same as the TV show... i know in the TV show he says 2 days well lets just say he stayed for 2 months..*

Logan's POV

"I can't believe I'm going to be famous and go to L.A. with my boyfriend and best friends." "Yeah me either will you promise me one thing before we go?"I asked. "Yes what is it baby." He asked sitting in my lap."Promise you'll never cheat, lie, or find a hot girl to date, or let Hollywood change you while were there." I said looking down not wanting to meet his eyes."Baby I promise I won't you will be mine forever and ever and beyond I love you. I'll show everyone that you belong to me."He said kissing me." "Okay and I love you to."I said smiling. "Now lets get back to packing so we can pack your stuff." He said smiling and getting off my lap.

Carlos' POV

"Babe why did you deside to bring us all along?" I asked looking at him. "Wel yall said yall would go and I wanted my boyfriend and best friends there with me when I did all of it." He said smiling and then sitting in my lap."Yeah promise me one thing before we go you will never cheat, lie, or find a hot girl to date, or let Hollywood change you while were there." I said looking at my feet. "I promise we will be together forever even if were in hollowood. I'll let everyone know your mine when we get there to." He said kissing my lips and getting up to finsh packing.

Time skip in L.A. Nobodys POV

James, Kendall,Logan, and Carlos all walk in the palmwoods pool area. All the girls turn and see James and look him from head to toe. His hair is shaggy long tight white v-neck and tight black skinny jeans with vans on they look at his hand and see its holding someone elses and they look the shorter boy up and down he has short back hair beautiful eyes nice smile a little baggy shirt on and some dark skinny jeans and connveries on. Then they look at Kendall whos tall blonde hair a fadora t-shirt with a black vest skinny jeans and vans but they see him holdin hands of a smaller boy. He is shorter then any of them black short hair a t-shirt with a black vest and holding hands with the taller boy. None of the girls thought that the boys would all be gay and together and don't believe it so they go and ask them."Hey I'm Jennafer and I wanted to know as do all us girls if yal are all gay boy band and together?" Jennafer asked. "Yes we are a gay boy band and Im with Logan here and Carlos *points at carlos* is with Kendall8points to Kendall* now goodbye." James says and walks past her and sits in Logans lap on a pool chair. Kendall looks at her and laughs then walks up to carlos who is sitting next to James and Logan and sitts on his boyfriends lap. "It's weird I thought the shorter one always sat on the taller ones lap."Kendall says looking at his boyfriend then his best friends. "Ya but I'm short and I like you on my lap but if you want to change that we can."Carlos says looking at his boyfriend. "Yeah same with you James if you want me on your lap we can but I do like you on my lap." Logan says to James." No No I don't want to change it I like sitting on your lap it makes you seem like the strong one and me the weak and I like that because it means you protect me."James and Kendall say to there boyfriends smiling. "I love you." Carlos says to his boyfriend."I love you to." Kendall replies kissing his boyfriend which slowly turns into a makeout session. "I love you Logan."James says. "I love you to." Logan says then looks at Kendall and Carlos and ask "should we get them to stop were in public." "No theere fine now come here." James says pulling Logan into there own makeout session.


	7. Chapter 7

James POV

I was sitting on Logan's lap making out with him with Carlos and Kendall on are other side doing the same when a couple of girls walk up to us. "Hey." they say making us all pull apart. "Um hi who are you?" Calos asked annoyed he and Kendall got interrupted I could tell by his voice which was quite funny. "I'm Jo and this is Camile. We heard you boys are new here." The girl named Jo said. "Yeah and your point is." I said annoyed because I wanted to get back to Logan's lips. "Well since your new we were wondering if you would like to hang with us tonight?" the girl Camille asked. "Um sure where at?" Kendall asked a little interested. "Is it okay if we go to your apartment ours is really small?" Camille asked. "Sure . So yall live together?" Logan asked finally saying something in the conversation. "Ya were both actors. What are yall here for?" They both asked us together. "Were in a band." We all replied together. "That's nice well what apartment are yall in?" Jo asked. "2J." Carlos said. "Okay well see you tonight at 7 okay." They said. "okay." we said and they walked away. "Thank God there gone I want your lips Logie come here." I said pulling Logan back to my lips until we were interupted again by saying"Boys apartment now to unpack." "Yes Ma'am." we all said and headed up to the apartment to unpack and get ready for tonight.

*TIME SKIP TO 7* Carlos POV

Knock Knock. Went the door and I went to answer. "Hey girls come on in." I said to the girls letting them in. "okay so what are we going to do?" James asked. "Lets play truth or dare." I said jumping up happy when everyone agreed. We sat done it was me Logan, Kendall and James on my other side. The girls were in front of us. "who goes first?" Kendall asked. "Oo Oo me ill go first." James said. "Okay then James truth or dare?" Camille asked. "Dare." He replied. "I dare you to kiss kendall on the lips for 2 sec." Jo said. With that James kissed Kendall and I wasn't mad I knew he loved Logan and not Kendall and Kendall loves me. After they were done it was Kendall's turn. "Kendall truth or dare?" Jo asked. "um Im going to be a dare devil and pick dare." He said smiling at me. "Okay I dare you to kiss Logan on the lips and since its the second time you have to use tongue." Camille said kinda making me mad that he would be kissing Logan with tongue not me dont they know hes MY boyfriend. "Um sorry he has already kissed enough people that is not me his boyfriend I dont want him kissing anyone else." I said looking kinda sad because I was. "Dont worry babe you can have me all night tonight and it wont mean anything hes with James remember." he said smiling at me."Okay that makes it a little better but after this no more got it?" I said with a stern voice. "Got it babe." He said kissing my lips beofre doing his dare. Logan and Kendall kissed (useing tongue) and they stayed like that for a while before James said "Okay thats enough." and they pulled apart both blushing BLUSHING. I wasnt they only one who noticed this James did to.

James POV.

I was watching Kendall kiss MY Logie useing tongue and I was getting a little jelouse. and finally said "thats enough." and they pulled apart and I saw them both blushing BLUSHING Logie can blush at another guy kissing him hes MY boyfriend oo Kendall is getting it. "WHAT WAS THAT?" I asked yelling at them. "what are you talking about?" Logan looked at me and asked. "YOU KNOW GOOD AND WELL WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT." I screamed at him. "No I dont and please stop yelling. "NO I WONT STOP YELLING TILL YOU TELL ME WHY YOU AND BLONDEY WERE BLUSHING AFTER THE KISS." I screamed. "Whao wait thats not true I wasnt blushing." He said. "you kinda were." Carlos said looking at Kendall with a said look and said. "Why were you blushing do you not love me anymore?" and Kendall was silent. "I KNEW IT LOGAN YOUR IN LOVE WITH KENDALL NOT ME AND HE LOVES YOU BACK." I screamed tears welling up in my eyes. "No thats not it I do love you its just..." JUST WHAT HUH?" I asked trying not to cry yet. "Babe." "NO DONT BABE ME ITS OVER YOU CLEARLY LOVE KENDALL NOT ME WELL GUESS WHAT YOU CAN HAVE HIM I DONT CARE." I said starting to walk away. "James NO wait." he said and I looked back. "What?" I aksed with an attidude. "You said we would always be together and Hollywood wouldnt change they way you loved me. What happend?" He asked clearly trying not to cry. "Kendall and you loveing eachother is what happend bye." I said leaveing down stairs.

Kendall's POV

"Logan I'm sorry." I said becuase really I was. "No its okay its not your fault." He said starting to cry. "But it is you dont love me and I dont love you more then a brother. James didnt know and I didnt butt in and tell him. Im sorry." I said looking away. "NO DONT BE ITS MY FAULT I SCREWED UP I RUINED IT FOR US ITS OVER OKAY HE HATES ME AND HE HATES YOU ITS ALL OVER."He said crying harder and harder. "Kendall can I talk to you?" Carlos asked me sounding sad and I knew what was coming. "Ya come on." I said walking to the kichen with him relising the girls left during all the yelling. "Kendall be honest with me why were you guys blushing after the kiss?" He asked me. "I dont know really all I know is I dont like Logan like that I only love you. You got to believe me." I said with pleading eyes because it was true. "I believe you." He said kissing me and then pulling me into a hug letting me know he was still my protecter. "What about James he hates Logan and sure HATES me." I said looking down at him." "Dont worry ill go talk to him right now. Tell him what you told me and tell him how hurt Logan is and how bad he feels he'll understand and believe me because hes not mad at me so he'll listen." He said. "Okay but before you go I want you to know I love you." I said smiling at him. "I love you two." He said leaving.

James POV.

I was sitting by the pool angry and mad at Logan but crying because I love him so much and never wanted to call it off but he loves Kendall now so I need to move on. I was sitting there crying when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Carlos with a sad look on his face and rememberd Kendall loves Logan now not Carlos but then the look changed to worry. "Hey buddy are you okay?" He asked me which was stupied because I was crying and just broke up with Logan. "No I just broke up with the love of my life who doesnt love me and Im crying." I said in a snappy tone. "Dude we need to talk about that." He said. "What is there to talk about Logan loves Kendall and Kendall loves him back." I said making me cry harder. "Dude Kendall doesnt love Logan he loves me he told me also you know Logan does love you not Kendall. When you left all he could do was yell saying its his fault he lost his love of his life and trapped himself in yalls room crying hes been like that for hours now. He loves you James not Kendall." He told me. "Then why did he blush after the kiss with Kendall?" I asked. "They dont know it just happend." He said with a look I didnt know. "Things like that dont just happen unless there with the one you love so they must love eachother." I pointed out. 'oh so your saying that if me and you kissed right now they way Kendall and Logan did and in front of 4 other people and were told it was enough you wouldnt blush like they did?" He asked me. "Okay you have a poin but still." I replied. "Still nothing Logan loves you NOT Kendall you got to believe me... Now if you believe me go get Logan back and make him stop crying so he can protect you like you love him doing." He told me. "Okay.. Wait how do you know that I love him protecting me what if he loves me protecting him?" I said rolling my head for more effect. "Dude you and Kendall both like me and Logan protecting you dont try lieing about it." He said rolling his eyes at me. "True... Bye Im off to get my man back." I said walking back to 2J to get Logan back. When I got to the apartment I saw Kendall sitting on the coutch watching T.V. "Hey Kendall where Logan?" I asked kinda in a hurry. "Hes in your room crying hes been like that since you left an hour ago." He said. "Hey Kendall?" I called. "Ya?" He asked. "Im sorry I shouldnt have yelled at yall I over reacted and Im sorry." I told him with sorry eyes. "Its okay I would have done the same.. Now go get Logan back.." He told me pointing towards our door. When I walked into the room I was speechless to what I saw. Logan was cruled up on my bed pillow crying his eyes out. It just broke my heart to see him like that. "Logan?" I called. "What do you want James?" he asked through his tears which broke my heart even more because Im the one who caused the tears. "Im sorry I yelled at you I over reacted Im so so so so so sorry. Will you ever forgive me. Please I love you I yelled because I was so upset and scared I was loseing the love of my life to my best friend and would lose my protecter forever. Im sorry I understand if you never want to see me again." I said and stoped so I wouldnt start rambling. "You can never lose me as your protecter even if we werent dating I would still pretect you. You also would never lose me to Kendall or Carlos I dont love them. I do but as brothers. If I didnt love you I wouldnt be in your bed on your pillow crying over you for hours. I love you James and yes I forgive you." He said sitting up looking me in the eyes. "Logan will you go back out with me and forever this time?" I asked looking at him. "Yes. Now come here." He said and patted his lap for me to sit on. I sat on his lap and looked him in the eye and he kissed me. It felt so good to have his lips on mine and my pretecter back. 'Logan I dont know what I would do without you. I love the feel of your lips on mine and your arms around me tight to pretect me." I said wrapping my arms around him hugging him as tight as I could without hurting him. "I love you two. I love your lips on mine eveytime they are I feel like im on cloud nine and I love my arms around you tight so I can protect you makes me feel like nothing can hurt you though me. and I love your arms around me huggin me and never letting go." He said Kissing me. "Logie?" I called. "Yes Jamie?" He asked. "Promise youll never let go of me not even for a scound." I said. "Never ever in my life would I think about doing that I love you." He replied. "I love you two." I said and kissed him one last time befoe we both fell asleep in eachothers arms on my bed and I love the sent of Logan when I go to sleep at night it makes everything so much better and the nightmares go away!


	8. Chapter 8

Carlos' POV

After James left to go talk to Logan I stayed by the pool just thinking. Since we've been here we all as couples have had are fist fights and James and Logan had there first break up and thats when I knew there was going to be more but if we can stop them before that would be great. As I was thinking I relised I had been down here for a couple hours now so decided to head back to the apartment. When I got to the apartment I saw Kendall sitting on the coutch with the T.V. on and his head in his hands. I couldnt help but fell worried about him and walked over and sat next to him putting my arm around him. He then looked up and pulled me into a crushing hug and cried. I just let him cry until I couldnt take it I had to know what was wrong. "Kenny Babby whats wrong?" I asked with concern in my voice. "I-I-I-I couldnt stop thinking that the fight between us all wasnt going to be the last and the break ups two and that me and you might be next and we will never forgive each other. I dont want to lose you Carlos. Please promise me that we'll never break up like James and Logan did even if they got back together. Please just make me that promise." He said crying hader with each word he said. "Babe I promise we will never ever break up that would hurt me but most important you I wouldnt be able to live with myself if I knew that I hurt you I'm your protecter I could never do that." I said kissing him when I finshed. "Okay. Well Im tired lets go to bed its been a long day." He said and I got up and helped him up and we walked into are room to go to sleep. I layed down in my bed Kendall layed in his and we drifted off to sleep.

*Time skip* Carlos POV.

I woke up to someone screaming and crying and when I sat up I looked over at Kendall who was still sleeping when I relised it was him who was screaming and crying. I walked over to him to wake him up. He woke up with a start and looked at me and huged me and cried."shh shh shh calm down babe. What happend?" I asked with concern in my voice once again and he just pulled himslef up and look me in the eyes and said."I had a nightmare of me and you fighting and breaking up and never getting back together and then Logan and James broke up and you and James started going out and then you guys got married and you called me all these mean names and said that you never loved me and it was all a game to play with me and make James more jelouse an-and..." He then started to cry again. "Oh baby first calm down second that would never happen were going to be together forever and James love Logan and I love you and only you know one else so please calm down." I said trying to calm him down. "Will you sleep with me tonight?" He asked tryign to be calm." Of course I'll sleep with you every night from now on okay move over some." I said and climbed in bed with him. I then rapped my arms around his waist and he put his head on my chest.

Kendall's POV.

After I had calmed down a bit I asked Carlos if would sleep with me and he said he would sleep with me everynight if thats what made me happy. He climbed in bed and wrapped his arms around my waist I then put my head on his chest like if I was there nothing could ever hurt me and it was true nothing could hurt me I was with my protecter and lover. Nothing could runin what I had with him not even Hollywood.


End file.
